


Clash of Arrows

by Star_of_Gotham



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of rape, BDSM, M/M, and also pain, and blood, don't read this with anyone else around, enjoy you sick little puppy, it's seriously fucked up but whatevs, selfcest, selfcest?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_Gotham/pseuds/Star_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arsenal finds out about Red Arrow's family, and takes his anger out on him. M/M with tons of sex and non-con, so you've been warned. More specifics inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelsi Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kelsi+Senpai).



> Contains: Rape, blood, triggering scenarios for some. If none of those are your thing then don't read!
> 
> But on a better note, I'm making this into a series, though the plot doesn't really exist yet and it revolves shamelessly around the two having sex. Hit me up if you think I need to change anything or add anything to this story.
> 
> (also i morbidly enjoyed writing this, so i hope you morbidly enjoy reading it)

Roy Harper sighed deeply, locking his apartment door behind him and trudging to his old, torn up couch after kicking off his shoes. It actually wasn't in horrible condition, but the edges had seen better days and the green fabric was worn out. He hadn't planned on going back here today, especially since he hadn't been there for about three years, but he was too worn out from the recent events that happened. Roy collapsed onto it facedown, and happily groaned into the dusty pillow his face had fallen onto. Slipping his quiver off his back and dropping his bow to the floor without moving himself too much, he closed his eyes and slipped into a half-asleep half-awake state as he recollected everything that made him visit his old home.

Roy Harper, the _real_ Roy Harper, was still alive. Three days ago he had woken up in a hospital, and both Red and Green Arrow were there for him. Within a day Roy, or Speedy, had nearly assassinated Lex Luthor, could've leveled a building, and recreated his own identity: Arsenal. Red Arrow spent the last few days trying to reason with him or talk to him, but Arsenal had closed out everyone, though didn't show hostility the first time that Red Arrow had spoken to him. After that though, the couple of times the two had contact ended more and more edgy, and closer each time to turning violent. Red Arrow hadn't been relieved as much as he thought he would, what with the way that Arsenal was choosing to act after given a second chance at life.

Roy sighed, turning his head to the other side and ready to fall into another night of restless sleep when a loud noise jolted him out of it.

"Roy Harper!" someone yelled, pounding on his door. "I know your ass is in there, so let me in or I'll invite myself!" Red Arrow couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else, considering it was his own voice. He hurriedly moved to the door, noticing for the first time he was still wearing his hero garb since he forgot to change before falling asleep. Slightly embarrassed at his own mishap, he shook the tiredness out of his face and opened the door after unlocking the door.

Roy looked at his original self, unsure of what to say. Usually he was the one to initiate talk between the two or hunt Arsenal down, but for once it was the other way around. Arsenal looked angry. _Very_ angry.

"Roy Harper, what exactly have you been doing these past eight years?!" Arsenal shouted the question at Red Arrow, gritting his teeth once he had exclaimed his question. When Red Arrow didn't answer immediately, Arsenal took an aggressive step forward and grabbed him by the cloth over his heart. "Answer me!"

"Hey, hands off!" Red Arrow responded with a brisk smack of his hand, knocking Arsenal's hand off his shirt and regaining his footing behind him. "What exactly do you mean? I've been… living your life for eight years, so a lot is bound to happen! Want me to fill you in on all of it? 'Cause I got plenty of time!" Red Arrow finished his words just as angrily as Arsenal, and found himself pointing threateningly at Arsenal sometime during his reprimand.

"I mean when were you going to tell me about your family!" Arsenal swatted away Red Arrow's pointing finger and pushed him backwards into the apartment, yelling at the top of his lungs now.

"Why would I? It has nothing to do with you!" Red Arrow's voice quickly changes from aggressive to threatening. "And if I _ever_ find out you've done something to them or threaten them I'll-"

"I'm not gonna touch your family! And, so you know that it does have something to do with me, I won't be touching my own either!"

Red Arrow's mouth fell open, not able to respond to the words that were spat at him, so full of venom he didn't know how he was still standing and breathing. He didn't know how he was still _living_ , to be honest. He still wasn't over the whole 'not a real person' thing, and what Arsenal just told him was enough to put him into shock. "W-what?" he managed to ask, taking a suddenly quiet tone.

"I mean my own family will never recognize me, nor accept me! Apparently it isn't that big a deal that I'm alive and kickin'! I went to visit my old place, and no one was even there! That, Roy Harper, is why you raising a family has everything to do with me! Why do you get to have two, one you stole and one you created, while I get nothing!?" Red Arrow tripped over his own words in a rush, not knowing what to say, and it only infuriated Arsenal more. He grabbed Red Arrow's shirt again with his robotic arm, and yanked Red Arrow towards him, slamming his knee into his stomach. "Answer me!"

From his slumped forward position Red Arrow rammed his head into Arsenal's stomach in return, then ran forward, running him into his fridge. Red Arrow quickly jumped back, meaning to reach for his bow and even just one arrow. Arsenal had other plans, though. A sharp clicking sound rang through the small apartment, and a bolt of red scraped past Red Arrow's left bicep, burning the shirt and the skin underneath before continuing on to scorch the floor inches away.

Red Arrow procured his bow and rapidly slung his quiver over his head and pulled an arrow out of it, nocking it and drawing back the string. He let go and the tension in the string shot the arrow forward, flying at Arsenal's right shoulder. A quick movement snapped the arrow with his upgraded arm, and Arsenal lunged at Red Arrow's side, knocking him backwards and to the floor and pinning him down with his hands. Arsenal's right hand glowed red, and a red ring burst from the appendage and stuck Red Arrow's wrist fast to the floor. With his left hand still free, he tried to change the standings but could only elbow Arsenal on the chest while struggling to move his right hand. Seconds after the first, Arsenal trapped Red Arrow's left hand to the floor and sat on his lower back, turning the wrist of his new arm until his hand was back to a normal look.

"Like these?" he asked tauntingly, tapping the red ring suspending Red Arrow's right wrist against the ground. "I picked that up from that beetle kid in a fight. Kinda cool, huh?" Arsenal slid further down Red Arrow's body until he sat on the back of his knees, preventing his legs from moving. "Try anything with your legs and I'll tie those up too." He then proceeded to rip Red Arrow's belt off him, literally splitting the material apart and then forcefully pulling his pants down after throwing the belt off to the side. Arsenal lifted himself up off Red Arrow less than an inch to slide the clothes under and past him, and Red Arrow snarled, kicking backwards and awkwardly to try and get Arsenal off him.

"Fine then," Arsenal said. "We're gonna be like that." Arsenal tugged Red Arrows pants down and off his legs despite much kicking and protesting. Red Arrow's red and black briefs were the next to go, Arsenal not wasting time and just tearing them apart and tossing the tattered fabric somewhere. He then restrained Red Arrow's ankles with the red rings, and unbuckled his own belt. He tossed that elsewhere like everything else, and just after it went his tight pants. Ready to just get to it, he slid off his black briefs and scoffed at the body on the floor. "I guess some things about us really are identical."

Red Arrow grunted in defiance, still wriggling his wrists relentlessly and squirming around on his apartment floor to free himself. A weight settled on his back, two hands grabbed his muscled butt, and a stiff heat was ever present in between the two hands.

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing! Let me go!" Red Arrow tried even harder to get away, but only ended up rubbing his ass against Arsenal's dick.

"What am I doing?" Arsenal let out a sick laugh and pulled apart Red Arrow's ass. He pressed his slicked head against the tight ring of muscle. "Getting compensation for _eight years_ of cryostasis!" Arsenal pushed in, ignoring Red Arrow's objections.

"Ah, fuck!" Red Arrow's fingers gripped for something to hold on to, but couldn't grasp anything. Red Arrow writhed in agony as Arsenal slowly pushed deeper inside him, a relentless burning sensation digging into him. "Ow! F-sh-agh!" Red Arrow gave up on words and slammed his forehead against the shallowly carpeted floor, clenching his eyes shut and panting. Arsenal seated himself further and further inside of him, and every second was hell.

"You know, it would go in easier if you just relaxed! You should give it a try," Arsenal cooed, bending down to speak into Red Arrow's ear. "Otherwise it'll just hurt worse!" Arsenal suddenly grabbed Red Arrow's hair, pulling forcefully until his neck was painfully bent back while simultaneously forcing the rest in. Arsenal supported himself with his other hand on the floor an inch from Red Arrow's side, keeping himself stable while the man who lived his life writhed beneath him.

"Ah!" A guttural cry of pain escaped Red Arrow's mouth, and it didn't die down until Arsenal let go of his hair.

"Oh, what's this? Your body's reacting to having me inside of you!" Arsenal spoke twistedly, shoving his thumb roughly into Red Arrow next to the girth of his cock, stretching him there painfully more. He jerked it out a second later, and brought the finger to Red Arrow's face. On his thumb was a smear of blood, and Arsenal wiped it off and Red Arrow's left cheek. "Maybe this'll make things easier for you!" Arsenal pulled out almost all the way, making Red Arrow gasp and squirm, the sudden loss hurting him more than he thought it would. A small pocket of air snuck in, and stung his insides.

"Ung, shit… No…!" Red Arrow barely had time to complain before Arsenal was refilling him with his length, going much faster than before and readjusting himself once he was fully inside again. He brought his left arm to Red Arrow's neck, pushing it forward into the floor. He tightened his grip around Red Arrow's neck as he began a steady rhythm of stabbing into him. Every time he pulled out drops of blood would leak out, and every time he pushed in the pain would reignite from the moment's reprieve. The carpet beneath Red Arrow's burning ass was beginning to stain red, and the warm liquid pooled and slicked Red Arrow's insides.

"There now, a bit better, yeah?" Arsenal squeezed suddenly on Red Arrow's neck, cutting off all air completely. There were definitely going to be bruises tomorrow. Red Arrow gagged and thrashed violently as Arsenal choked him, and when his vision started to blur and his head pound, Arsenal loosened his hand a bit, allowing precious oxygen to get to him. Red Arrow gulped in air, coughing and feeling tears stream down his cheek, when Arsenal clamped his grip tight again. He was putting more force into his thrusts, slamming hard into Red Arrow and wrecking his insides. Nails were digging into Red Arrow's neck, leaving visible marks that would be there for days. Arsenal kept up the pattern of choking and then a small break, starting to speed up his hips.

Switching things up a bit, Arsenal let go of Red Arrow's neck completely, leaving the redhead gasping for air and sobbing from pain. Red Arrow's vision was so blurred from tears that everything just seemed to be one color, and the constant stabbing pain in his rear never relented. While Red Arrow refilled his lungs with air and tried to press his forehead against the floor again, Arsenal took a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back harshly. His hand supporting him on the floor moved to grab his right shoulder, digging into the skin immediately and painfully. He squeezed harshly, and stabbed his nails as far as he could into the defined shoulder. Blood wasn't drawn, but it still cut into him nonetheless. Red Arrow found it difficult to breathe again, though, with his head pulled back at a painful angle and being rocked back and forth by powerful thrusts.

Arsenal began pounding in deeper, trying to go as far in as he could. He didn't go faster, but the extra depth was tearing new pain into the hero beneath him and drawing the already existing pain on longer, worsening it in some cases. A sick squelching sound loudly echoed in the room, accompanied by the tortured noises of Red Arrow and pleasured pants from Arsenal. "Damn, you're still kinda tight… What, not enjoying yourself?" Arsenal's fingers slipped from Red Arrow's sweat-slicked hair, letting his head crash to the floor. Red Arrow let out another pained shout, and when Arsenal put his hand on Red Arrow's face to lift it back up again and grab his hair, a smear of blood was in the middle of his hand.

"F-fuck, my nose hurts…" Heat pulsed from Red Arrow's nose while burning shot through him from his ass, and now blood was pouring from both ends of him. A trickle of blood ran down his face, getting into his mouth and making him spit it out. Arsenal regained his grip on Red Arrow's hair, and yanked it back harder than before. "Guh! Shit… ah!" Red Arrow stringed semi-coherent words together, and Arsenal took it as a signal to go faster.

"Damn you're really red… Maybe your hero name really does fit you." With a sick laugh, Arsenal put everything he could into fucking Red Arrow. He slammed into him relentlessly, making him cry out every time he went in and gasp or whimper every time he pulled out. Arsenal's movements became erratic, and he let go of Red Arrow's hair and shoulder. He moved them to grab his waist, gripping them bruisingly hard and bending forward, sinking his teeth into Red Arrow's already ruined shoulder. He bit down hard, drawing blood and shouting into the flesh, jerking his dick deep into Red Arrow. He shuddered, and shot inside the violated ass. Red Arrow shouted from the new pain, and when the hot cum mixed with his blood and touched his torn insides he moaned shakily, torn between screaming and crying.

Arsenal removed his mouth from the bleeding flesh, panting from his release and slowing letting go of Red Arrow's waist. He pulled out just as slowly, blood with some semen came out in a small puddle, and more of it trickled out once Arsenal was fully removed. He walked over to Red Arrow's wet and bloodied face, kneeling down and hooking his thumbs into the sides of his whimpering mouth. He pulled his mouth open, and used his other fingers to help keep it open and tall. His still-hard cock was lined up with Red Arrow's mouth inches away, covered in smears of red. He moved himself forward, lying the tip of his dick on Red Arrow's tongue and pushing in. Red Arrow gagged at the taste, and started choking as Arsenal pushed himself further and further inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and pushing down it. Arsenal stayed fully seated against Red Arrow's face, getting pleasured by the spasms his throat made and the saliva pooling up in his mouth around his dick. He pulled out, bloodied spit being coughed up and spat out, while the blood leaking out of his nose dripping into his mouth anyway. Arsenal went right back in after a few seconds, this time making a point by slamming into his throat, then pulling out to his teeth and slamming back in again.

Red Arrow gagged and vibrated around his cock, making him moan in ecstasy while he gagged and fucked the redhead's face. Spit was leaking out of Red Arrow's mouth at the edges, his eyes were bloodshot, and blood was still dripping out of his nose. He wasn't able to bite since the robotic arm would break his teeth, and tears from his eyes made it impossible to look up at Arsenal, though he tried. He could still feel things running out of his ass, and the pleasured sounds that Arsenal was making compared to his violated ones made him want to throw up.

"Ah, shit, here comes number two…" Arsenal smashed into Red Arrows face, keeping his dick as deep as he could and pulling Red Arrows face further into his crotch, cutting off all air and cumming a second time. "Ooh…" Arsenal crooned, gingerly pulling his oversensitive dick out of Red Arrow's mouth. He removed his fingers too, but before Red Arrow could properly breathe again he grabbed at his mouth the keep it shut from under his chin with his upgraded arm. He turned it to the side, and touched his head to Red Arrow's cheek, rubbing it around as a few drop of liquid still leaked from it. Arsenal moaned, and slapped his meat against the raped hero's face several times.

Leaving Red Arrow violated, bleeding, and in tears on the floor still restrained, Arsenal stood up and clothed his lower half. He pulled a small object out of his bag, and knelt down next to Red Arrow's torn open hole. He pressed the oval object into the hole, making Red Arrow whimper as the invading object rubbed against his raw insides. Once Arsenal was satisfied how deep it was, he removed his fingers and wiped them off on Red Arrow's lower back. He then pulled out a small remote-like black square, and pressed the reflective button in the middle. The object inside Red Arrow sprung to life, vibrating inside him.

"Ah! Oh god… Fuck, oh!" Red Arrow's body writhed around, unable to do anything about the vibrator. He moaned and shouted and whimpered, but only heard retreating footsteps in return, and then the door close. From the other side of the wood, he heard Arsenal's voice over the thrum of the toy.

"I'll be back in a bit. Behave yourself, got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback scene early on, but with a little separator. It's also entirely italicized, to hopefully you can tell what it what.

"Mm, there you go, all the way in…" Arsenal spoke smoothly despite his actions, having just slid himself down Red Arrow's throat. Red Arrow was gagging and trying to cough, but the violent actions in his throat just made Arsenal feel more pleasure. With a gently coo, Arsenal slid out an inch, allowing his clone to breathe for a second, and plunged back in. Arsenal held the face attached to his crotch there with his hands on the other redhead's head, fingers gripping Red Arrow's ears harshly and pulling them closer. The two were on Red Arrow's couch, with Arsenal sitting back and Red Arrow between his legs kneeling in front of him, arms clenching at Arsenal's legs and desperately trying to push away. His efforts had been less and less as the two's abusive relationship continued, but he still tried to put up a fight anyway.

Arsenal shoved his groin forward before going back, then doing it again. Soon he was slamming into Red Arrow's mouth, building up a relentless rhythm that Red Arrow was powerless to stop. He fought the urge to bite down since the last time Arsenal even  _felt_  teeth on his dick he restrained the larger man and beat him, the night ending in a bloody, messy fuck with Red Arrow too sore to breathe. Red Arrow choked and wanted to wretch, but he could do neither with Arsenal pounding his skull like this. "Fuck yeah, take it!" Arsenal trashed Red Arrow's mouth and throat for what felt like hours to the receiving man, but was much closer to several minutes. "Oh, shit, gonna cum!" Arsenal slammed fiercely one last time into Red Arrow's face, holding him completely against his cock and releasing down his throat. He breathed in satisfaction, but kept himself inside Red Arrow's throat, slowly rocking back and forth and gradually pulling out. When he finally pulled out all the way and let go of Red Arrow's red ears, the older male coughed up spit and cum and heaved in shaky breaths of air. He was more or less used to this, since they've done it so often, but it still humiliated and broke him. It had been one week since Arsenal came back after raping him that first time, and Red Arrow wished he could forget everything that happened since.

_Roy Harper, Red Arrow, lied pathetically on his apartment floor naked and abused and so incredibly_ _**hard** _ _. The vibrating pellet pressed against his prostate didn't relent for hours, and he had been stuck hard all night and into the morning. He ended up cumming three times that night, all of them being painful and humiliating despite him being alone in the apartment. Right after Arsenal left, he had tried to get free for an hour but failed. He finally gave up and tried to sleep, but the vibrator kept him up and he was too uncomfortable in his restraints. He knew he was hard, but tried ignoring it since this wasn't exactly how he wanted to get off. He gave up on resisting his urges too eventually, and started grinding against the floor, pitifully moaning every time his dick scraped against the carpeting. He rutted on his floor for minutes, getting closer and closer to his release. The rough texture half-burned but gave him the friction to get past the edge. "Ah, ah, ah, fuck!" Roy groaned savagely as he came, feeling the warm cum splash against his stomach and wet his carpet. He panted, coming down off his high and wanting to get away from the floor so his hyper-sensitive dick wasn't constantly touching the carpet. His orgasm was more intense than usual, and he contributed that fact to the vibrator in his ass._

_He got drowsy a little after he came, and was able to nod off of an hour or two until he woke back up from the vibrator. The vibrations going against his prostate felt dull, but were still ever present and hard to ignore. He groaned, feeling aches and pains in every corner of his body. Roy was also very aware of his erection pulsing between his stomach and the floor, and with every minute he spent resisting the urge to do something about it increased. He bucked into the carpet involuntarily once, and after that any resistance was gone. He bit his lower lip in frustration and started to grind down with more intensity than he did a few hours ago. Within minutes he was panting and exhaling frustrated sex noises, wanting more than to just have to rut against his own apartment floor. Roy came with a shaky breath, resting his forehead against the rough texture of his carpet until his breaths slowed down. The semen covered the already dry and cracking load on his stomach and added a new layer to his carpet._

_Unable to fall back asleep, Roy was left in his apartment with a gradually re-stiffening dick, abused body, and bloody backside. Fifteen minutes after his second cumshot, Roy Harper was rock solid again and thoroughly humiliated about it. With a burning face and defeated mind, the ginger relieved himself via thrusting down for a third time. The climax built up as he went on, grunting in something like anger. Roy's hands moved around, but the restraints on his wrists just cut into his skin and discouraged what he was doing. He ignored the pain there and in his ankles, just trying to distract himself from his current situation. It took the archer longer than his second time to finish, and it was a smaller load too, but it relieved him and brought him into another lapse of sleep. He had no clue what time it was when he fell under, nor what time it was when he was no longer alone. A sensation on his face woke him up, jolting him to his senses and sending him into a panic. Being sleep-deprived and recently raped, Roy Harper was incredibly anxious._

_"Enjoy your nap, sleeping beauty?" Arsenal said, his voice right next to Red Arrow's left ear but not loud or intimidating. "I hope you enjoyed the little…_ present _I gave you before I left last night." The sensation that woke Red Arrow up was Arsenal's finger, stroking slowly and gently against his cheek. The smaller ginger stood up from his crouch, pressing something on his fake arm. The red, glowing restraints holding Red Arrow down dissipated, but the red marks they left on him stayed. Red Arrow wanted to stand up and fight, he tried to even, but was only able to get up on one knee when the pain prevented him from moving any further. The vibrator deep inside him wasn't about to fall out anytime soon, but him moving so much so suddenly reawakened sleeping pains and some blood leaked out of his rear._

_"Tsk, don't try to run away or fight back now. That vibrator can do more than just vibrate, and something tells me you won't like the higher settings. Now come on, you reek and could use a bath." Arsenal's words surprised Red Arrow, both on the apparent weapon inside him and the gentleness his abuser had been using in his words. Firm hands helped Red Arrow stand, supporting him until the two got to the small apartment's bathroom. Arsenal sat his victim down against the wall opposite the door, closing and locking it behind him. The smaller ginger started the shower, hot water pouring from the head after a minute. He once more helped Red Arrow up, moving him into the shower and asking if the water was too hot._

_"N-no, 's good," Red Arrow said, his voice cracking twice and sounding wholly raw. Arsenal smirked at his clone's voice, taking pride in the fact that he was the one who ruined his throat like that. Clear water ran down Red Arrow's upper body, leaving his lower half stained red. He jumped when he suddenly felt Arsenal's hand at his bloodied hole, unconsciously wanting to run. The slender fingers pushed in, freshening pains inside him, and grasping the still-vibrating device. He gingerly pulled it out, making both flakes and drops of blood fall out of him. Arsenal rinsed off his hand and the black pellet with the shower head, then replaced it back on its mount so that the water fell on Red Arrow again. He set the vibrator down somewhere on the counter behind him, and returned his attention to the barely standing clone._

_"Here, lemme give you a hand." Arsenal cooed, grabbing a blue washcloth hanging from a rod with another red one on it at the back of the shower. He wetted it and rubbed a bar of soap into it, and started making circles on Red Arrow's bruised and marked shoulders and back. The tension in Red Arrow's body became severely apparent the moment Arsenal made the movements, and it stayed there for the entire shower. Arsenal cleaned lower and lower, until he finally got to Red Arrow's butt. Blood was still trickling out every now and then, so he was as careful as he could be. He started by making circles on Red Arrow's cheeks, then wiping between his legs. Red Arrow jumped forward, putting his hands out in front of him against the wall to stop himself from falling into it._

_"Relax, I just want to clean you up," Arsenal said sincerely, rubbing a small circle into Red Arrow's back with his unoccupied hand. Arsenal went back to cleaning his more developed clone, being thorough but gentle throughout all of it. When he was done, he let the warm water wash over Red Arrow until every visible trace of the previous day that could be washed off was gone, stripping himself of his mildly-wet clothes during that time. He stepped into the rectangular tub behind Red Arrow, wrapping his arms around the other ginger's waist and clasping his hands together over his abs. Red Arrow shivered nervously, anxious to escape Arsenal's touch._

_"No…" Red Arrow feebly said, somewhat scared of what could happen next. He knew his insides were too sore to take another pounding so soon, and his jaw still hurt from Arsenal's exploitation of his mouth. Red Arrow thought about resisting if he had to, despite knowing there was nothing he could do in this situation, but gasped when a calloused hand grabbed his soft cock instead of his butt._

_"Calm down_ Speedy _," Arsenal said, a mix of humor and malice in the last word. "I just want to make you feel good now. Is that so bad?" Arsenal kissed Red Arrow's right shoulder, sticking his tongue on the spot and tracing it closer to his neck. When he reached the slight crease where his shoulder and neck met, Arsenal swirled his tongue around and kissed the spot, sucking on the skin there firmly but nicely. Red Arrow moaned, his dick jumping at the attention despite his previous self-relief attempts that night. As Red Arrow junior stiffened, Arsenal got more into it. He grazed his teeth down Red Arrow's back, stopping before he got to the curve at the bottom of the muscular torso. Kissing the spot he stopped at, Arsenal traced a wiggling line back up and kept going when he reached Red Arrow's neck. He traced the tip of his tongue into the back of Red Arrow's right ear, licking up and down the crease. He sucked on the flesh behind the ear, nibbling at it now and then but licking it shortly after. He shifted his attention to the other ear, sliding his hand slowly up and down Red Arrow's water-coated erection._

_"Ah… oh!" Red Arrow reacted pleasingly to Arsenal's actions, his scratchy voice encouraging Arsenal. He stroked faster, tightening his grip and ravaging Red Arrow's skin with his teeth and mouth. Red Arrow moaned and grunted, bucking back into Arsenal's grip, feeling weirdly relieved to have something to get him off other than the carpet. "Fuck…" Red Arrow breathed out the word, spilling his load over Arsenal's hand. The smaller ginger rubbed circles on Red Arrow's head, making his victim's knees buckle and threaten to fall from overstimulation. "Ah-ah-ung!" Red Arrow vocalized his frustration, and tried to wiggle free from Arsenal's hand._

_Arsenal gradually slowed his teasing thumb, sliding his hand off Red Arrow's deflating erection and collecting the lines of cum. He brought his hand up to Red Arrow's mouth, probing his thumb into the cavern and making him lick his cum off his finger. When it was clean Arsenal pulled his thumb out and brought his palm up to Red Arrow's mouth, and his clone begrudgingly licked the white off his hand. "There, all cleaned up," Arsenal cooed into Red Arrow's ear, nipping at the earlobe and pulling away from the clone's back. He dried himself off with a towel folded neatly on the counter, letting Red Arrow shower for another minute before pulling him out by the hand and making him dry off too._

_When Red Arrow was mostly dry, Arsenal grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the bathroom counter. With one arm he forced him to arch his back and lean forward, and with his other Arsenal spread Red Arrow's legs and slid a finger into his clone's rear. "You're mine now," he said, slapping his semi-hard dick against Red Arrow's ass._

Arsenal chuckled at Red Arrow's messy face, lightly slapping it several times with his still-hard dick. "That was great, Red. My dick's nice 'n slick now…" He stood up, getting off the couch he had just been slouching against and moving to Red Arrow's backside, grabbing his cheeks and sliding in in one go.

"Ah! Fuck!" Red Arrow exclaimed, sudden pain firing up into his body. He pressed his forehead into the couch cushion in front of him, cum and spit pooled on the carpet and some more still slowly dripping from his face. His hands were trying to move up and get a grip on the edge of the cushion, but Arsenal's roughness was making it impossible. He gritted his teeth and bore it, huffing and grunting whenever Arsenal made it too harsh to stay quiet about. Red Arrow knew Arsenal enjoyed it when he made noise, so he made it his mission to make as little as possible. But when he was pounding into him like this, it would take superhuman discipline to stay silent.

"Oh, here it comes…!" Arsenal dug his nails into Red Arrow's abs, slamming into him one last time before unloading inside him. Red Arrow's face grew redder as he felt the warmth pool inside him, thoroughly hating himself and his original and feeling just as much embarrassment.

"Hah… that was a good fuck," Arsenal said, slapping Red Arrow's ass with his hand before pulling out and wiping the substances on his dick off with his human hand. He then transferred it to Red Arrow's back and hair, getting dressed once he thought his hand was clean. Red Arrow staggered up, barely able to stand and tears threatening to show in his red eyes. Once Arsenal was clothed, he pulled a slim, black collar out of his back pocket. It was metallic and reflective, and only opened once he pressed a button on his arm. Wrapping it around his clone's neck, he looked his clone in the eyes and smirked. "Wouldn't want you to run away now that I'm taking your restraints off, now would I?" Once it was on and locked again, Arsenal walked towards the door. "Don't try anything or you'll regret it. See ya' later,  _Speedy_." With that, Arsenal left the apartment, locking it with his robotic arm and leaving Red Arrow alone in his apartment once more, bruised and broken.


End file.
